The concept of treating water with chemicals such as chlorine or bromine to kill bacteria is old in the art. One of the methods of dispensing bacteria killing chemicals into the water is to use a dispersal valve that allows a portion of the water to flow through the water soluble chemical which is located in a single compartment within the dispersal valve. Typically, a chemical such as chlorine is used to kill the bacteria.
The prior art includes devices that hold two solids and separately dispenses the dissolvable solids into the water, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,027. The patent shows a water treatment apparatus having two separate compartments, each for holding a dissolvable solid chemical therein. Once the chemicals are dissolved they are allowed to flow into a storage tank.
Another apparatus for dispensing two different chemicals is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,656 which shows a multiple chemical feeder for swimming pools. The feeder has a first compartment for holding a canister containing a solid chemical, and a second compartment for holding a collapsible container having a liquid chemical dispersant. The solid chemical is dissolved and dispensed by the flow of water through it. The liquid chemical is dispensed by exerting pressure on the outside of a collapsible container to force the liquid chemical out of the dispenser and into the system. The chemicals are maintained separately from one another until they are introduced into the fluid stream. In the present invention, one portion of a bifurcated fluid stream flows through a chemical dispersant, such as chlorine, and the other portion flows through bacteria killing minerals to provide a system where the levels of the chemical dispersants can be maintained at a lower level than if chemicals were solely relied upon to maintain a low bacteria level. The advantage of using a lower level of chemicals is the corresponding reduction in chlorine smell. After passing through the canisters, the bifurcated stream is reunited and then directed into the liquid stream flowing through the dispersal valve.
The invention allows one to use a prior art single compartment dispersal valve to hold a single canister wherein two different materials can be separately dissolved and simultaneously dispersed into a bifurcated fluid mixing stream with the bifurcated fluid mixing steam subsequently combined into a single stream for delivering the chemical and mineral dispersants into the liquid stream through a single dispersal valve.
In one embodiment two canisters are employed to dispense both the bacteria killing chemicals and the bacteria killing mineral, and in another embodiment only a single canister is used to dispense both the bacteria killing chemicals and the bacteria killing minerals.
The invention further includes improved bacteria killing minerals which can be used in the dispersal valve. One improved bacteria killing mineral comprises zinc metal particles and a limestone carrier with at least some of the limestone having a silver chloride coating thereon. A further improved bacteria killing mineral comprises zinc metal particles having a coating of silver chloride with a further coating of porous epoxy thereon. The zinc, silver and silver chloride are believed to yield ions that inhibit bacteria and algae, while the limestone neutralizes acids formed during the water treatment process. The combination of a water chemical treatment and a mineral treatment provides a treatment system that lowers the necessary amount of chemical in the water. A suitable bacteria killing mineral for use in the single canister with two compartments comprises zinc metal particles with a portion of the zinc metal particles covered with either silver metal or silver chloride.
An adhesive is used to secure the limestone and the silver chloride or the zinc and the silver chloride. By forming the adhesive in a matrix, one can maintain both bacteria killing minerals and the bacteria killing chemical in a reactive state.
Although an adhesive is described, a mechanical restraint or other mechanism for maintaining the minerals in fluid proximity to one another can be used.